


No pie.

by w_x_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten minutes will have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 7th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016.

“Where are you?” Dean asks when Sam answers the phone.

 

“I came to get breakfast,” Sam answers. “Which you would know if you had looked at the piece of paper on top of your phone rather than just flicked it off so you could get at the phone.”

 

Dean peaks over the side of bed to the floor where he'd flicked said piece of paper to. “Huh,” he comments as he reads the paper which has landed the written side up. “I woulda called you either way.” Dean shrugs.

 

“Not with unnecessary questions,” Sam protests.

 

“Whatever, this way I don't gotta ask how you are coz you're bitching enough to tell me you're good.”

 

Sam snorts.

 

“How long 'til you're back?” Dean asks. “I'm hungry,” he voices as he looks down his body. It's not just his tummy that's desiring attention.

 

“10mins,” Sam answers.

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Make sure you get me some pie,” Dean reminds, trying to extend the time it will take Sam to get back.

 

“I will not get you pie for breakfast,” Sam refuses.

 

Dean tssks and hangs up, phone falling to the side of his head as he brings both hands down to his crotch. Ten minutes will have to do.


End file.
